Your Slave
by poliana.fowl
Summary: "A primeira vez que vi a família real foi nos jardins, fazia tanto calor que até mesmo eles decidiram sair para conseguir algum ar fresco, o que era raro. Foi então que a vi pela primeira vez."


_**Capítulo Único**_

Eu não lembro muito bem da minha infância, não que seja importante para mim, mas apenas algumas cenas são as que mais me intrigam. Quando eu tinha oito anos cheguei ao reino junto a minha mãe, que nascera aqui. Logo ela foi trabalhar no palácio, por ser a melhor cozinheira da região.

A primeira vez que vi a família real foi nos jardins, fazia tanto calor que até mesmo eles decidiram sair para tentarem conseguir algum ar fresco, o que era raro. Foi então que a vi pela primeira vez. Baixinha com os cabelos ruivos até a cintura e fitas no cabelo. Não entendia como Lily conseguia irradiar tanta energia e beleza, nem sabia por que ela me encantava tanto.

Encostei-me em uma das colunas, até que ela parou de girar e eu encarei duas esmeraldas brilhantes, muito mais lindas do que a rainha tinha ganhado do rei no dia do casamento. Lily apenas sorriu e ficou um pouco corada. A partir desse dia prometi a mim mesmo que nunca ficaria longe dela, nem que custasse a minha vida.

Só havia duas possibilidades de um jovem garoto continuar no castelo: como guarda ou escravo (no geral um faz tudo) que teria que agradar a nobreza de qualquer forma. Eu já havia completado 14 anos e precisava ter mais cinco de treinamento longe dali para ser guarda. Eu não conseguiria ficar mais cinco anos longe da princesa.

Eu ainda não havia falado com ela depois de tantos anos, mas eu sempre a observava, entretanto nunca mais tive um sorriso dela. Decidi o meu destino a partir do momento que me tornei um escravo (Mesmo que isso tenha sido completamente abolido a anos do reino), o único problema é que todos os escravos homens eram castos.

Digamos que eu não queria, nem de longe, ser infértil (nem perder parte da minha diversão da vida (?)), então planejei com o senhor que cuidava dos escravos de que isso não aconteceria comigo, ele era amigo de minha mãe, e morreu um ano depois que me tornei o que sou. Ou seja, ele levou o segredo pro túmulo.

Eu não chegava perto de Lily, ordens do pai, mas a rainha sim. Eu era um dos dois homens e duas mulheres que cuidam do banho e vestimenta da Majestade. Nunca me incomodei exatamente, por que minha mente apenas estava focada em Lily.

A mãe de Lily morreu quando esta completou 18 anos. O pai estava desesperado por que não tinha um herdeiro homem. Lily conheceu mais de dez pretendentes durante três longos e terríveis anos. Os meus piores eu devo acrescentar. Odiava ver aqueles vermes trazendo presentes a ela e a única coisa em suas mentes era apenas o poder de governar aquele reino.

O rei morreu e a Rainha era Lily, solteira e jovem.

(...)

Suspirei e voltei a carregar o enorme vaso decorado com arte grega, se eu o derrubasse, provavelmente seria morto ou torturado e nem assim seria o preço que ele custa.

- Leve diretamente aos aposentos da Rainha, Potter. E cuidado! – era Thompson o cara que comandava os escravos, opa, servos.

Revirei os olhos e dei meia volta. O quarto ficava no último andar e Lily havia se mudado fazia um ano. Eu praticamente não a via tanto, o que me angustiava todas as noites. Devia ter sido guarda assim dava um jeito de estar sempre no primeiro andar, em vez de carregar vasos.

Passei pelos guardas do turno sem nenhum problema e me dirigi à porta grande e dupla de carvalho. Senti-me estranho, nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Torci para que ela estivesse lá ao mesmo tempo em que rezei para que ela reparasse em mim.

Bati duas vezes. Sem resposta.

Abri ruidosamente a porta e entrei, havia uma mesa perto de uma grande sacada, coloquei o vaso lá e analisei o quarto rapidamente. Na realidade eu estava em uma pequena sala, o quarto ficava logo depois de umas cortinas azuis claras ao meu lado.

Já ia me retirando quando escutei um som. A Rainha cantarolava alguma música. Hesitei e dei meia volta. Vi ela em minha frente, mas ela ainda não tinha me percebido, carregava vários livros. Anos se passaram e eu não conseguia mudar o que eu sentia por Lily, ela ainda irradiava energia e beleza.

A Rainha virou-se e me viu, por algum momento pareceu muito assustada, mas depois se virou e colocou os livros na enorme cama ao seu lado, quando ela voltou a olhar, eu não estava mais lá.

Desci as escadas correndo quando Thompson me parou.

- Onde está indo, Potter? Agora você é um dos servos que dá banho na Rainha. Pode voltar e ir junto com os outros.

Meu coração acelerou mais do que já estava devido à pequena corrida, senti que pudesse ter algum colapso e só de imaginar o que eu veria fazia com que minhas mãos tremessem.

Concentrei-me e acompanhei os outros três até o grande banheiro que ficava nos aposentos da soberana. O lugar era esplêndido, tinha uma enorme banheira e ao redor dela cortinas brancas finas, do resto, tudo em mármore.

Ajudei os outros a encher a banheira e colocar os sais, tudo cheirava a menta e outras flores que eu não me recordava o nome. Cada um dos servos ficou em cada canto do lugar, quando finalmente a rainha apareceu.

Tentei em vão controlar minha respiração quando Lily me olhou séria, rezei baixo para que nada de errado acontecesse. Então como em um ritual, Lily começou a tirar com delicadeza o roupão rosa meio transparente, sua pele era extremamente branca e os cabelos ruivos iam até a cintura. Parecia uma modelo de pintura para os melhores pintores do mundo. Eu estava completamente hipnotizado enquanto ela continuava a me olhar.

"Pense em alguma coisa morta e fedida James! Por favor, não faça nada de errado! Nem ouse pensar!" eu dizia a mim mesmo.

O outro servo me explicou que eu deveria lavar suas costas com certa delicadeza e se tentasse alguma coisa, seria morto. Lily entrou na banheira de costas para mim. Peguei alguns óleos e uma esponja, não podia demonstrar meu nervosismo. Fiz com a maior calma possível até acabar o banho. As vestimentas eram as mulheres que cuidavam então, eu e outro servo nos retiramos, não antes de Lily me encarar novamente.

Aquela noite eu fiquei tão feliz que bebi até cair.

Todos os dias eu estava lá e Lily por mais que disfarçasse sempre dava um sorriso quando me via.

* * *

- Senhor e senhoras, se não se importassem, eu gostaria que apenas o senhor Potter ficasse hoje. – Lily Evans disse e meu coração parou, figurativamente, claro.

Era manhã de outono e eu sabia que algo de diferente iria acontecer. Lily já estava na banheira, e na metade do banho, quando ela dispensou os outros.

- Pode continuar Potter. – voltei a esfregar suas costas.

Um silêncio se instalou por um curto prazo de tempo, enquanto escutávamos apenas o barulho da água.

– A quanto tempo está no reino?

- Quinze anos, majestade. – disse baixo e muito nervoso.

- Você era o garoto da coluna, certo? – ela perguntou virando-se e me encarando.

Não me lembro se eu realmente confirmei dizendo alguma coisa ou apenas afirmei com a cabeça, por que havia me perdido em algum lugar nos seus olhos ou no canto da sua boca.

- É eu sabia que era. – ela murmurou se aproximando.

Deixei cair a esponja quando ela passou as duas mãos ao redor de minha nuca e murmurou no meu ouvido:

- Eu sempre rezei para que você nunca fosse embora. – eu já não sentia direito meu corpo, estava mais concentrado no dela.

Antes que eu tivesse alguma reação, ela me puxou delicadamente para dentro da banheira e continuou a me olhar de uma forma profunda e seus olhos brilhavam mais que o costume.

Eu a levei até o outro canto e a encostei do outro lado. Dirigi-me até seu ouvido e sussurrei:

- E eu nunca quis ir... –respirei fundo mais uma vez e coloquei uma das minhas mãos em seu colo. – Majestade.

Foi então que ela me beijou com avidez e eu não pude mais me controlar. Deslizei minha mão pelas suas costas delicadas e mesmo com a temperatura morna da água ela arrepiou-se. Mordi seu lábio inferior, enquanto ela tentava tirar minha blusa. Coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e a aproximei mais do meu corpo, a respiração dela, enquanto beijava meu pescoço em cada canto, estava mais rápida. Quando já estava sem nenhuma roupa, foi ela que me levou para o outro lado.

Beijei seu ombro até o canto da sua boca enquanto ela passava as duas pernas ao redor de mim e segurava meus cabelos. Até mesmo eu não respirava direto, mas o foco era Lily e nada mais, mordi sua orelha enquanto puxava sua mão e fazia com que ela deslizasse pelo meu corpo. Passei minhas mãos pelo corpo dela e a cada momento sentia como se pudesse explodir ou gritar.

Então eu senti como se Lily fosse só minha e nada no mundo me tiraria ela. Em nenhum segundo Lily desviou os olhos de mim, nem eu dela.

(...)

No início, quando nós dois começamos a nos encontrar, cheguei a pensar que ela apenas me usava para seu prazer, não que eu me importasse muito, até uma noite quando conversávamos. Ela havia deitado sua cabeça em meu peito e segurava minha mão.

- Desculpe. - escutei Lily sussurrar.

- Desculpar pelo o que, majestade? - perguntei passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo.

- Antes de dizer pelo que, James. – ela disse virando o rosto e encostando o queixo em meu peito. – Me chame de Lily ou do que você quiser quando estivermos sós.

- Ok, - sorri marotamente – ruivinha.

Ela fez uma careta e disse que não gostou muito. Não liguei e o apelido ficou, depois voltei a perguntar o porquê da desculpa.

- Por não ter falado antes com você. Eu sempre quis, mas eu nunca conseguia, até me lembrar dos banhos. – tirei uma mecha do seu rosto e ela continuou. – Posso estar parecendo uma idiota, só que eu sempre quis estar perto de você.

Se possível sorri mais ainda e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto é bom ouvir isso. – a beijei delicadamente. – E eu sempre fiz qualquer coisa para estar perto de você.

Vi um brilho passar pelos seus olhos e ela sorriu marotamente.

- Ei esse sorriso é meu, ruivinha. – disse e ela mordeu minha bochecha antes de se levantar e pegar o roupão.

Fiquei observando Lily parada na sacada do quarto. Levantei e me aproximei dela. Quando passei minhas mãos ao redor de sua cintura ela suspirou.

- O que te preocupa? – perguntei angustiado.

- Tudo, não deveria ter nascido na realeza, James. É tudo tão complicado, só consigo ficar bem quando estou com você, é como se minha vida fosse menos chata e eu estivesse mesmo vivendo. Entende?

- Sinto a mesma coisa quando estou com você... – e a apertei um pouco mais forte.

- James? – sua voz saiu como um sussurro.

- Sim?

- Você faria algo por mim?

Aproximei-me do seu ouvido e disse:

- Qualquer coisa na face da Terra.

* * *

Joguei mais carvão na lareira improvisada e velha, me sentei em um banco e fiquei ali comendo minha sopa. Se Lily não morasse aqui, já estava em outro país!

- Fala ai eunuco! – senti um pedala na cabeça e falei o pior palavrão que conhecia. - Ainda por cima não respeita os guardas. Tsc tsc.

- Sirius, eu às vezes me pergunto se você é mesmo meu amigo! – disse com raiva olhando para ele.

O guarda que tinha a mesma idade que a minha puxou uma cadeira e sentou perto.

- Cara, se eu não fosse seu amigo eu não encobria suas saídas com a Madame. E só o Remus que sabe também...

- E agradeço a vocês.

- Me responde o que seria de você sem mim? – ele disse colocando a mão no peito e sorrindo que nem um idiota.

- Eu seria mais feliz? – falei rindo.

- Ingrato!

Continuamos a jogar conversa fora. Black era um ótimo amigo por mais metido que fosse, era o jeito dele de sempre. O outro guarda era Remus. Os dois tinham família e moravam nos arredores do palácio, e são os únicos, além de Lily, que eu confio no reino todo.

Enquanto eu ria com Sirius, Remus apareceu com a cerveja, não sabia que a alguns andares acima acontecia a tão temida reunião no qual Lily me contou na noite passada. Encarei o fogo e lembrei-me dos cabelos dela, esperava que tudo desse certo e agora precisava fazer minha parte.

- Ei seus malucos. – os dois me encararam meio bêbados. – Me fazem um último favor?

* * *

As possibilidades de tudo dar errado eram enormes, depois de duas semanas que o Conselho de Anciãos havia feito uma reunião urgente com Lily, no qual ela precisava se casar imediatamente, nós dois estávamos ali juntos em sua cama novamente e calados. A noite era essa.

- Como isso é possível? – escutei sua voz e virei de lado para fita-la melhor.

- O que Lily?

- Eu estar prestes a fazer o que vou fazer e não me sentir nem um pouco culpada, na verdade eu estou feliz e fico pensando em muitas coisas, no futuro e... James é mesmo o que você quer? Isso tudo não é um conto de fadas, é a realidade...

Respirei fundo ainda a encarando. Todo o quarto estava apenas iluminado pela luz do luar que vinha da sacada, mesmo assim eu conseguia analisar cada curva do corpo dela sob o lençol de seda roxa.

- Lily, a única coisa que eu quero é estar com você ou pelo menos vê-la feliz. Eu que deveria te perguntar se você ainda quer que isso aconteça. Pense bem. Você é jovem e tem um reino inteiro.

Ela se aproximou mais ainda por debaixo do lençol e passou a mão no meu pescoço, e como sempre eu sentia a melhor sensação do mundo, mesmo antes de ela me tocar.

- James, eu te amo e quero que **nós **dois sejamos felizes, **juntos**. – ela me beijou e eu a abracei.

Inclinei-me um pouco sobre seu corpo e separei o beijo que já nos deixava sem fôlego.

- Também te amo, ruivinha. – e sorri como um besta, pelo menos Sirius diz isso quando vejo Lily.

E voltei a beijá-la.

* * *

Os coqueiros da entrada passavam rapidamente por nós dois, a carruagem ia com toda velocidade, por um momento pensei que o portão não fosse abrir. Lily olhava tudo e guardava na memória todas flores, mas prometi para ela que teríamos muito mais para onde estávamos indo.

Passamos pelas casas que tinham as luzes apagadas e os guardas de plantão já sabiam que não deviam atrapalhar a carruagem, nem perturbar quem estava nela. Enquanto passávamos pelo último enorme portão, avistei Sirius e Remus que riram e fingiram bater continência.

Virei para Lily, ela ria tanto e observava as constelações e o rio que passava ao nosso lado. Ao ver ela sorrir, imediatamente sorri também.

Existe uma coisa que meu pai ensinou antes de morrer: ser feliz, e quanto mais feliz for, melhor será sua vida, mesmo sendo um rei ou um escravo.

* * *

**N/Munique (a beta):** Awww que fic mais...fofa *-*

Eu vi essa fic nascer (?) e eu me sinto lisonjeada a poder betar ela.

Depois de tanto tempo longe daqui...enfim *-*

Fala sério, que fic mais linda, sim ainda estou babando, obg :*

O melhor de tudo, é que mesmo sendo uma coisa mais...respeitosa, James não perdeu NADA da marotisse que o acompanha (leia-se: garoto pervertido) haha, eu adorei isso *-* (?)

Acho que é só...

Beijos beijos :*

Comentem e façam a autora feliz, da mesma forma que ela fez, postando a fic ok? haha

See ya 3

Ps: alguém mais notou a semelhança entre servo e cervo? (?)

Ps²: eu sou caipira então casto pra mim, é castrado (?) :* hahaha

**N/ Polie (autora)**: Quando achei ela incompleta na minha pasta de fics, me senti mal e terminei. :B

Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado. *.*

Muito obrigada Munique por tudo! 3

E façam a autora feliz e me digam o que acharam ok?

Beijos a todos :*

ps: eu notei depois de você ter dito. hehe

ps²: euri


End file.
